I Think I Prefer it This Way
by Grandoverlord
Summary: Cute, (short) fluffy Malecs. To distract myself from the angst ridden horde that is CoLS. Anyhow, rated T for fluffs, because I'm a cautious human being, and because I don't want people yelling at me for Slash.


If he were human, his breath would be labored right now. 4 flights of stairs, plus jogging over in 90 degree heat. Still, it would all be worth it to see Magnus. Alec felt his face light up, like it always did when he thought about the sparkly, amazing warlock he was proud to call his boyfriend. If someone had told him_ that_ a couple of months ago, he would have laughed nervously and brushed it off, being so far in the closet he was on a first name basis with Aslan.

But it was here, now, and everyone knew. He still couldn't believe the weight that had been lifted off of him, the restraints that had been removed from his thoughts and his actions. These last couple of weeks had been a whirlwind of Magnus and him, together- truly together- for the first time. It still never got old, he found. Despite his own protestations, the warlock always found ways of spicing up their romance. Some of it was more enjoyable than others. He shuddered, recalling the incident a week ago where he had come home to Magnus's place to find the man himself lying asleep on a pile of rose petals, wearing nothing but a pair of rainbow briefs. Rainbow. Briefs. As far as Magnus knew, something had come up and he'd never been there.

Again, smiling, the boy rummaged in his pockets for the key he had stolen when Magnus wasn't looking. He had a feeling that he knew, but was fine with it either way. Why else would he have an extra key –for himself? Doubtfully. Contentedly amused, he reached forwards and unlocked the door, pushing it open and stepping inside in the same fluid motion. Years of Shadowhunter training allowed him to open doors very well, it seemed.

As his feet crossed the threshold, he was pulled forward against his volition. Two greenish-gold cat eyes greeted him, a tantalizingly close distance away. Only a few inches; he could just lean forward and-the warlock seemed to have something similar in mind. A coy grin flickering along his glossed lips, he captured Alec's mouth in his own. His hands, already around the boy's waist from pulling him earlier, slid down to catch his belt loops and pull him closer. In turn, the kiss got faster, their lips crushing together with a ferocious intensity. It hadn't always been like this between them, heated and animalistic even in the smallest kisses. They weren't capable of smallest kisses these days, it seemed. Not that either of them minded. Alec had only recently opened himself up to the warlock, and as the Shadowhunter flicked his tongue against Magnus's lips, eliciting a small moan in response, he found himself enjoying it immensely.

Their tongues danced, flying in a mixture of a tango and a battle. Magnus tasted like his favorite cherry lip balm, Alec like his favorite tea. Opening his slit-pupil eyes for just a moment, the man noted that the door was still open. While the neighbors were probably used to this kind of thing from him, he doubted that his boyfriend would be pleased to know that the entire building had seen them making out. Smiling against the younger boy's lips, he broke apart just long enough for them both to breath.

Something akin to disappointment danced in the younger boy's eyes, but he'd never say anything about it, Magnus knew. If they were going to kiss, he'd have to initiate it. Because even though Alec had been better with all of this, it was obvious to see that he wasn't going to become much more outgoing than he was right now. Maybe that was different with a little bit of alcohol, but it wasn't his fault that Alec had drunk too much in Paris.

"Mags, the door's open," the 18 year old murmured, a bright blush staining his pale complexion.

"I can fix that."

"It's not exactly hard, is it? I'll close it, I guess." Somehow, they had moved farther away from the door during their kiss, though neither of them had noticed. Alec started walking towards it, his boyfriend trailing behind him like a stray puppy dog. As the neared the door Alec reached again towards it, this time from the other side. "Magnus, I need my hand back."

The warlock said nothing, instead entwining his fingers more solidly through the young shadowhunter's, entrapping his mouth in yet another fiery kiss. Magnus ran a finger down Alec's side, and the boy arched against his cool touch. Cat eyes narrowed in pleasure, he placed a hand on the door, both managing to close it and trap Alec between him and it. This could be the start of a very _nice_ afternoon.

"I said I would close it," the boy managed to gasp out between searing kisses, trailed lightly down his neck.

"I think I prefer doing it this way, though."


End file.
